Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161011024854
Elsa - A cool snow queen's more favorable and more favorable than ever. Ingrid (1st half of the 4th season of the show, OUAT) - Another cool snow queen's also more favorable and more preferable than ever too. Both of these/those two cool ice, snow magical beings equally hot! They're amazing. They're everything I admire in the women. Beautiful, lovely, pretty and I mean come on, they have cool ice powers! I could never ever even get enough of them at all. I'd always rather pick/choose them over their muggle sisters, Anna and Gerda anyway ever since poor Elsa got a shorter screen time in the first original movie instead of a longer screen time which it bothers me the most so far the same way poor Ingrid was only just in the 1st half of the 4th season of the show, OUAT when she also should've bene in the first original movie like she deserves to be too. Ugh. I actually hate Anna because she's just a dumbass anyway so Elsa definately wins the number one spot on my list of my most all time favorite characters but I also actually hate Gerda too because she traitorously called Ingrid a monster before she trapped her in that urn but I never ever even hate Helga at all though so Ingrid also definately wins the number one spot on my list of my most all time favorite characters. I even don't like the idea of Elsa as a deuteragonist of the first original movie at all especially because she never ever even deserved a shorter screen time in the first original movie at all, did she? No she didn't. She's too interesting to deserve to have a shorter screen time. It's better if she was the main protagonist who really deserved a longer screen time than ever in the first original movie, isn't it? Yup. It's also better if her maternal aunt, Ingrid the other cool snow queen herself was also the other main protagonist of the first original movie too, isn't it? Yup. Elsa did nothing to deserve to be forcefully isolated from the whole entire outside world just because accidents happen, did she? No. Ingrid also did nothing to deserve to be isolated in that urn. Just because accidents/incidents happen doesn't mean Elsa nor Ingrid deserved to be isolated at all, does it? No. They would've been saved from being isolated back then before in the first original movie/half of the 4th season of the show, OUAT. Elsa would've been saved from being isolated when she was only just eight back then before in the first original movie. It's never ever even right nor fair that Elsa nor Ingrid never ever even got any other magical trainers to train them how to control their cool powers properly at all, is it? No. It's even better if Elsa nor Ingrid aren't even the only known cool royal ice, snow magical beings of Arendelle, isn't it? Yup. Please don't get me wrong, I still love Elsa and Ingrid though. Their sisters, Anna and Gerda really deserve to be overshadowed by their cooler, more beautiful, lovelier, prettier, more favorable, more likable, more interesting magical muggleborn sisters, Elsa and Ingrid, don't they? Yup but not Helga though.